<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ika-Labing-Apat by mariwaga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471994">Ika-Labing-Apat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariwaga/pseuds/mariwaga'>mariwaga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Graham balls, Graham balls with angst hahahaha, Light Angst, M/M, Pero angst talaga, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariwaga/pseuds/mariwaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahilig ba si Jongin sa matatamis? Ika-labing apat nang nalaman ni Kyungsoo ang sagot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KD Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ika-Labing-Apat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Labintatlong beses na akong nagpaparating ng damdamin ngayong Pebrero. Araw-araw tinitignan ko ang pagdami ng mga nakadikit na papel na puso sa freedom board; hinahanap ko ang mga nagsusulat ng pangalan mo kahit pa may kalabuan ang mga mata ko. Pinupuri nila kung gaano ka kagwapo at katalino, ang iba’y idinidiin pa na sana ay mapansin mo sila kahit papaano. Hindi ako gumaagaya sa kanila na kayang ipangalandakan sa buong unibersidad ang paghanga para sa’yo dahil tuwing kumukuha ako ng pulang papel, dumidiretso ako sa klase kung saan mas madali ang pagmasdan ka mula sa malayo. Wala akong maisip na isulat at wala akong lakas ng loob kaya’t pagkakatapos ng klase ay hinahati ko ang papel na puso, hinuhulog sa bag mo ang kalahati at iniipit sa libro ko ang kabila. Hindi ako sigurado kung ano ang ginagawa mo sa kabiyak ng puso ko, basta’t ang alam ko ay ibinibigay ko iyon sayo araw-araw.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo, bakit ka ba nagmamadaling umalis? Gutom ka na ba?” madalas na tanong na ito saakin ni Baekhyun kapag hila-hila ko ang braso niya sa gitna ng mga nagsisilabasang mga kapwa namin estudyante. Hindi ko kailangang sumagot para makuha niya ang dahilan. “Hoy, ilang araw na ‘yang pagse-secret admirer mo ha. Wala ka namang mapapala diyan!”</p><p> </p><p>Wala nga siguro akong mapapala kung hindi pa ako magpapakilala. Kaya’t iniba ko na ang plano ko ngayong ika-labing-apat. Ngayong araw ng mga puso, kailangang higitan ko ang ginawa ko noong nakaraang labintatlong araw. Tiyak na marami ang magbibigay sa’yo ng sari-saring regalo: mga liham sa may bangong papel, mga bungkos ng makukulay na bulaklak at mga mamahaling tsokolate. Ano ang kaya kong ibigay, lalo pa’t hindi kita lubusang kilala? Sa anong wika ang gusto mong babasahin? Anong bulaklak ang paborito mong masdan? Mahilig ka ba talaga sa matatamis?</p><p> </p><p>“Soo, anong plano mo?” tanong ni Baekhyun bago magsimula ang klase. Halos lahat ng nakasalubong ko ay may bitbit na mga rosas, ang iba ay may mga nakasukbit na gitara. Ito ang nag-iisang araw na nauusong muli ang mga harana.</p><p>“Ginawan ko siya ng graham balls.”</p><p> </p><p>Bagong dating ka sa unibersidad ngayong taon, habang third year na ako. Mabilis na nagpasa-pasa sa mga kababaihan ang pangalan mo, Jongin. Ang bagong mukha na kahit hindi mo personal na kilala ay makikita mo agad na nangingibabaw sa daan-daang estudyante sa paligid niya. Hindi tulad ng ibang ganoon ka-kisig ay palabati ka. Minsan pa nga ay nag-tama ang mga mata natin habang sumusubo ka ng graham balls na binebenta sa canteen. Nagsisi ako na nakita pa kita nang araw na iyon dahil hindi ko man mapigilan na panoorin ka, hindi ko rin mapigilang umiwas ng tingin nang nahuli mo ako. Nakakahiya. Nakakatunaw ang mga kulay tsokolate mong mata; nakakapanlambot ng mga tuhod, kaya’t kinailangan pa akong itayo ni Baekhyun noon dahil magsisimula nang muli ang klase.</p><p>“Inipon ko lahat ng mga inipit kong kalahating papel na puso,” panimula ko sa pagpapaliwanag kay Baekhyun kung bakit gumawa ako ng graham balls para ibigay sa’yo. “Hindi gaanong espesyal pero malamang naman ay maiintindihan niyang dahil dito buo na ang mga pusong ibinigay ko, diba?”</p><p>“Alam mo, kung gaano karami yang paper hearts na binigay mo, ganoon rin naman karami ang may gusto sakaniya. Sabihin mo, sapat ba ‘yan para pansinin ka niya? Saka isa pa--”</p><p>Ngumiti ako dahil kahit isa nga namang suntok sa buwan ang gagawin ko, hindi naman masamang umasa. “Gaya naman ni Jongin, kakaiba ang graham balls ko, tignan mo kaya nang mabuti?”</p><p>“Isinapin mo yung mga kalahating puso sa graham balls, okay I get it. Tingin mo ba uubusin niya yan agad? Pero ang tanong, siya lang kaya ang kakain? For sure--”</p><p>“Okay class, sorry for the delay. Marami-rami tayong nahuli ngayon.” tawa mo habang inilalapag sa teacher’s table ang mga regalong natanggap mo papasok palang ng classroom. “Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone.”</p><p>“Sir Jongin ang pogi mo today!” hiyaw ng isa kong kaklase. Napaismid nalang ako dahil araw-araw ka namang gwapo, Jongin. Sir Jongin. Hindi naman nalalayo ang edad mo saamin, nakuwento mong kakapasa mo lang ng LET nang natanggap kang magturo sa amin. Ayokong isipin na malawak ang agwat namin sa iyo dahil mismong ikaw ay hindi inilalayo ang sarili saamin. Kung makipag-usap ka pa nga ay para ka lang naming kaibigan. Masyado lang siguro akong humanga sa’yo para araw-araw ay mangarap ako ng higit pa sa kaibigan. Nagkagusto ako sa iyo at walang nagawa kundi panoorin ka nang maiigi habang nagtuturo, iniisip kung gaano kalabo ang mga mata mo para magsuot ng salamin. Iniisip kung dahil ba malabo ang mga mata mo kaya’t hindi mo ako matapunan ng tunay na tingin.</p><p>Nag-tama lang naman ang mga mata natin, pero parang hindi mo ako nakita.</p><p>“S-sir.”</p><p>Nakalabas na ang lahat sa classroom, kahit si Baekhyun ay pinauna ko na. Malamang ay may kasabay naman na siyang kumain ngayong araw. Maging masuwerte rin kaya ako sa pag-ibig, kahit ngayong araw lang? Mahigpit ang hawak ko sa tupperware ng graham balls. Tinalian ko ito ng pulang ribbon at dahil nga transparent ang lalagyan, kitang kita ko ang mga nakasapin na kalahating puso.</p><p>“Yes, Kyungsoo?” Ngiti mo saakin habang inilalagay sa loob ng bag mo ang mga nakuhang liham at tsokolate. Magiging pare-pareho lang ba kami? Ilalagay mo rin ba ang regalo ko sa loob ng bag mo at iisiping humahanga lang ako sa’yo na para bang isang nakababatang kapatid? Pagka-zipper mo ng bag ay siyang lingon mong muli, pero napunta na ang tingin mo sa graham balls. “Is that for me?”</p><p>“A, oo.” inilapag ko nang marahan sa harap mo ang tupperware, kinakabahan dahil ito lang ang panlaban ko. Tinitigan mo ang lalagyan bago kunin at itaas para makita ang ilalim. Ang mga puso. Kumabog ang dibdib ko dahil sa wakas, mapapansin mo na. Malalaman mo na. “Sir--”</p><p>“I’m happy you had the courage to finally tell me,” sabi mo nang may malambing na ngiti. Ito ang ngiting hindi lang ako ang nahulog. Hindi ito ang tamang oras para manlambot na naman kaya’t tumungo ako, pilit na hinahanap ang mga salita. Marami akong gustong sabihin. “I had a hunch na ikaw ang naglalagay ng mga ‘to sa bag ko. Half-hearted, really. Tina-timing mo tuwing nagbubura ako ng mga isinulat ko sa board, that I had to do it for thirteen days straight.”</p><p>Parang unti-unti ko nang gustong umurong, nangangati ang mga paa kong tumakbo nalang at huwag nang pakinggan ang mga sasabihin mo. Jongin, Sir Jongin. Ikalabing-apat na araw na, pero hindi yata sapat ang paghahanda ko noong nakaraang labintatlong araw.</p><p>“You’re still young, Soo. But I know you’re giving me more than paper hearts. I’m not dense.” Alam mo naman pala. Nakikita mo naman pala. Gusto kong umiyak dahil oo, highschool palang ako pero sa’yo ako nagkagusto. Hindi ako makapagsalita dahil alam ko na ang kasunod nito. “Kaso, you’re my student. I value my profession as much as my students. Pero hanggang doon lang.”</p><p>Tumango ako, alam na kahit ibuhos ko ang buong puso ko sa pag-gawa ng lintik na graham balls na iyan, at kahit isapin ko pa lahat ng papel na pusong meron ako, hindi tayo pwede. Tumulo ang luha ko pero pinunasan ko ito agad; hindi mo ako pwedeng makita na umiiyak. Mas mabuti pang paniwalaan na hindi mo ako nakikita. “Sige na, Sir. Alis na ako.”</p><p>Ikaw naman ang tumango saakin. “Thank you. I really like… graham balls.”</p><p>Ika-labing apat nang nalaman kong mahilig ka nga sa matatamis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>